MySims Opposite Sides
Every sim in the MySims world has there own unique personalities. But what would thay be like if thay were the opposite versions of themselves? And what would one man have planned for both worlds? Only one way to find out.... Chapter 1-How it all began (camera goes to a pizzeria as a girl with brown hair and eyes whereing a orange shirt and a blue skirt walk in the pizzeria) Gino:Ah, Hello there Sia! What will it be today? Sia:Hi Gino! The usual please. Gino:Alright, coming right up! (as Gino starts making her order, Sia sits down at a table waiting for her friend to meet her there. Then the door opens to find the friend Sia was expecting to meet) Sia:Buddy! There you are! Over here! (Buddy then walks over to the table Sia was sitting at to join her) Buddy:Hiya pal! How are you? Sia:Good. Yourself? Buddy:I'm ok. Gino:Order up! Here you go, Sia. (Gino comes to Sia's and Buddy's table with the pizza Sia ordered) Sia:Thank you! Buddy:*snifs*That smells great, Gino! Gino:Why, thank you Buddy.(puts pizza on there table and walks back to his oven) Sia:*takes a bite of one of the slices from the pizza*Wow! Nice job Gino! Buddy:*takes bite of his slice*I'll say! This pizza is delicious! Gino:Thank you, Sia and Buddy! Buddy:So anyways pal, I haven't seen you in a while. Sia:Oh, yeah. I was on guard duty for a week waching...you know. Buddy:Oh, right. Don't worry pal, thay won't get out. Sia:I know, thanks Buddy. Buddy:By the way, how are- (suddenly, Poppy ran into the building Sia and Buddy were in with a scared look on her face. She looked around the room and spotted Sia and Buddy) Poppy:Sia! Buddy! Quickly, we need to go! Sia:Why? Whats wrong Poppy? Poppy:Theres someone stuck in a really tall tree, and I think there going to fall! Chapter 2-Caught by Mother Nature Buddy:What do you mean someone is going to fall off a giant tree?! Poppy: Yeah! If we don't hurry, thay might get hurt really badly! Sia:Wait Poppy, tell us what happend exaclly. Poppy: I was in the woods taking Dogwood out for a walk, when I hered a scream that was coming from the big old tree. When I toke a closer look, I saw someone falling off the tree! But luckly for them, a branch caught them and stoped the falling. Sia:Then we better get going. If that tree is as old as Poppy said, then that branch won't hold for long. Gino, we'll be right back. Buddy:I'm with you, pal. But how tall can the tree be? (the camera flashes to the trio standing in frount of a 10-foot long tree) Buddy:Oh, that big... Sia:Ok, so how high are thay Poppy? Poppy:I think 8 feet from where we are. Sia:I think I see them...*uses her binoculars to see who was in the tree. Then spotes a boy with black hair whereing a gray shirt with black sleaves and jeans* HEY! I know that guy. Randy:Sia! Help! Buddy:Who is that guy? Sia:Thats Randy, my best friend. I'm on my way Randy! (as Sia putes away her binoculars, Brandi walks up to her, Buddy and Poppy) Brandi:Hey guys, whats going on? Buddy:Randy got stuck in the tree.*points to the tree Randy got stuck in* Brandi:Really?!*looks up at the tree to see Randy hanging on his shirt in a branch*HAHAHAHA! Randy:Brandi? Is that you laughing?! Brandi:Oh, hey Randy. Hows it hanging? HAHAHA! Randy:*sarcastically*Oh haha,vary funny Brandi. Sia:Brandi, this is serious! Poppy:Yeah, Randy could get hurt. Brandi:I know. You'r right, guys. I'm sorry. Can I just ask you one more thing Randy?! Randy:What? Brandi:I just want to know....hows the weather up there? Randy:....... Brandi:Oh. And Randy, i'm a little lost, can you see my house from up there? Randy:NO! Can someone get me down from here please?! Sia:Alright, i'm comming up there.*starts climbing the tree to help Randy* (the camera flashes to Sia finally up with Randy in the tree. She unhooks Randy's shirt from the branch and the two of them start climbing down to the bottom of the tree) Randy:Thanks Sia! Sia: No problem, but why were you in that tree? Randy:Derek toke my new phone and he said that a bird flew down and toke it to it's nest on the top of that tree. Buddy:And you actually risked you'r life to get that phone back?! Randy:Yeah, it has a new feature that lets me wach 3D movies without glasses! Sia:I think the bird didn't take you'r phone. In fact, I bet Derek knew that too. Let's go! (camera flashes to a boy whereing a black cap and shirt with jeans, tossing a baseball up in the air) Sia:Alright Derek, wheres Randy's phone? Derek:Randy's phone? A bird toke it. Sia:Derek, I know better not to believe that. Now hand over the phone. (for a few moments, it was quiet. Everyone was staring at Derek, wondering what he'll do. Then, the silence was broken) Derek:Fine. Here.*gives phone to Sia* Sia:Thank you, Derek. Derek:Whatever.*runs off somewhere* Sia:Here you go, Randy.*gives phone to Randy* Randy:Wow, thanks Sia! I owe you one big ti- What the?! Buddy:What's wrong, pal? Randy:Aw man, 1/3 of my battery is gone. Derek must have used it while I was in that tree. Sia:It'll be ok Randy. How about some pizza, on me. What ya say? Randy:Ok. Thanks Sia. (as Poppy went back to her flower stand with dogwood, Sia, Buddy and Randy went back to Gino's place to finnish the pizza Sia ordered) Randy:WOW! This pizza is awsome! Sia:I know right! Randy:Thanks for the pizza and for helping me out of that tree. I owe you one, guys. Sia:It's ok, Randy. Buddy:Just don't do that again, you really scared me pal. Randy:Ok Buddy, I won't. Sia:Actually, If it wasn't for Poppy finding you in the first place, we wouldn't have helped you as soon as we did. Randy:Yeah? Then I should thank her some time today as well. So, what are you up to now and days, Sia? Sia:Well I-*Sia's cell phone rings* Oh, hold on a sec. *pick up her phone and answers it* Hello? Oh, hey Ginny. What's up?...WHAT?! Who is it?...Ok, I'll meet you there..with some company...Ok, see ya.*ends the call* Buddy:Whats wrong, pal? Sia:Some gang trouble. Ginny says thay were causing some damage to the Megatropolis Prime! Randy:Oh man. Sia:You guys know how to pilot a plane, right? Buddy and Randy:Yeah. Sia:Well this sounds like a pilot gang. Feel like saving the day in the skies? Randy:Heck yeah! Buddy:Right behind you, pal. Sia:Alright, let's go.*pays for the pizza and leaves the pizzeria with Buddy and Randy* (the camera goes to planes flying in the sky, piloted by Sia, Buddy, Randy and Ginny, each in there own planes) Sia:How close are we, Ginny? Ginny:About three miles from here. Sia:Alright, is everyone ready? Everyone:Yeah! Sia:Ok, now we'er going to have to- Buddy:Wait pal! I think I see something, down there! Sia:Ok, lets make a touch down over there! (Sia and her group landed and got out of there planes to serch around the area) Sia:Buddy, I don't see anything. Buddy:I don't get it. I thought for sure I saw someone down here. Ginny:Sia! You might want to see this. Sia:*runs up to where Ginny is*What is it? Ginny:Look... Sia:*turns to the way Ginny was pointing*Oh my gosh. (camera goes to what Sia was seeing, every tower was damage with windows broken and everything. Buddy and Randy walks up to the girls and saw what thay saw) Randy:Oh man. Look at all this. Buddy:It's terrable. Ginny:So, dose this mean we'er too late? (Randy then spotes a missile heading strait towards then) Randy:Uh, guys...MISSILE!! Sia:Everyone, RUN! (the missile was right behind them. Right before the missile hit the ground and exploded, the team jumped forward and douge the missile without a scrach) Randy:Is...is everyone alright? Ginny:I think so. Buddy:I'm...i;m ok. Sia:Ugh, me too. ???:We'er back. Sia:(That voice, it can't be-)*turns around*GASP! (Sia then sees four figuras that she imeadietly reconize. The other three turned around and saw the four figuras as well) Raphael:So Sia, did you miss us? Chapter 3-Return of the Chaos Pirets Buddy:The Chaos Pirets?! But how is that possible?! Ginny:Yeah, you all should be behind bars! Svetlana:Please, did you honostly belive that those cells could keep us from escaping? Dragomir:Nothing can hold back the Chaos Pirets! Not now, and not ever. Randy:Oh yes we can! we can totally tackle down you lame-o chaos pirets Sia: So you guys were the ones that LITERALY destroyed Megatropolis Prime?! Rose:Thats right! Actually, we were going to do some grafiti insted. But we diecided to go with vandalizm. Sia:You guys...are going to pay...for ALL this damage you caused after we turn you all in again! Raphael:Really? We'd like to see you runts try. Sia, Randy, Buddy and Ginny:..... Chaos Pirets:..... (then all 8 sims ran back to there planes and toke off to the sky to face off ageinst each other) Rose:Last chance for you wimps to run away. (Sia, Randy, Buddy and Ginny then glared at each other with a smerk and nodded) Sia:Do you'r worst. Raphael:Well, you asked for it. (than all 8 sims flew off in four 1-on-1 dog fights. It was Sia v.s. Rose, Randy v.s. Raphael, Buddy v.s. Svetlana and Ginny v.s. Dragomir. The camera gose to Ginny and Dragomir) Ginny:I'm warning you! Surrender now, or i'll have to shoot you down. Dragomir: Yeah right! *fires a missial at Ginny, but misses* (camera flashes to Buddy and Svetlana) Svetlana:Is that really the best you can do? Buddy:You haven't seen anything yet! *continues fighting Svetlana* (the camera is now on Sia and Rose) Rose:Please, you don't stand a chance! Sia:I'm alot better then you thought I was, Rose! *fires a missial at Rose and hits* Rose:AHH! Why you! (camera flashes to Randy and Raphael) Raphael:Did you really think you and you'r friends could actally stop us? Randy:I'm not scared of you! Raphael:We'll see about that. *fires two missials at Randy. Than they both explode, makeing a thick black cloud* HAHA! Randy:*flies out of the black cloud* You missed me! Raphael:?!...Grrrrr (the camera flashes many times to different battles, finally going back to Randy and Raphael) Raphael:Alright, thats it! I'm ending this! *spots Sia and flies behind her for a sneak attack* Randy:Sia, look out! Behind you! Sia:Huh? *looks behind her to see Raphael flying after her* Raphael:This is for- Rose:Raphael, hold it! (Rose, Svetlana and Dragomir fly behind Raphael) Dragomir:We got what we came here for, don't waist another bullet. (Raphael then turns his plane around and flew away with the other Chaos Pirets. Randy and the others then flew to Sia) Randy:You ok, Sia? Sia:Yeah, i'm fine. Thanks for the warning, Randy. Buddy:Should we go after them, pal? Sia:No, we need to find out how they escaped and what thay where looking for. Randy:Lets head back to the S.P.A. headquarters and contact Sky Force. (then Sia, Randy, Buddy and Ginny flew off and headed to the S.P.A. H.Q. The camera now flashes to the Chaos Pirets talking to a mysterious man) Svetlana:Morcubus, we brought you the itum you wanted. Morcubus:Hmmm yes, vary good. You four did a good job retreiving this object without it getting damage. Dragomir:Thank you, sir. Morcubus:Yes...However, i'm afraid four simple servants aren't eanough to aid me for my plans this time... Raphael:Huh? What are you talking about? (Morcubus then activates the itum and points it to the Chaos Pirets, covering Raphael, Rose and Svetlana in a blinding light) Dragomir:Huh? What the?! Where? Morcubus:Morcubots, get him! Dragomir:What?! Wait!....AAHHHH!!! To be continued.... Chapter 4-A Call From the S.P.A. to Sky Force (Sia, Randy and Buddy enter the S.P.A. HQ) Randy:Walker, we need to call Sky Force right away! You see, the Chaos Pirets- Walker:Yes yes, I know they excaped. I was about to call Sky Force right now. Sia:Hurry! We need to know what there'r planing. Roxie: Ok, I got them. (a giant screen shows the general of Sky Force) Sia:Justice, can you hear us? Justice:Sia. There you are. I was about to contact you. The cell area is in disaster thanks to the Chaos Pirets and Morcubus excaping. Sia:I know, Me, Randy, Buddy and Ginny just....Wait...Morcubus excaped too?! Justice:Yes. Apperently Morcubus still had a trick up his sleave. Violet:*appears behind Justice* Justice, We are receiving infomation that a crutal item has been stolen. Justice:What?! What item was it? Violet:It was......the Reverseal Demantion Puls....... Justice:No....anything but that. Buddy:What's the Reverseal Demantion Puls? Violet:It's an amazing invention that is consitered one of the most dangerous tools yet. Justice:It has been said to open a portal to what most people call....the Opposite world. Sia:The Opposite world? Whats that? Justice:It's a entire world exacly like ours, however it is opposite from ours. Violet:Everyone who lives in that world are opposites from the sims in this world. Randy: Oh wow....thats weird Justice:After the first time it was activated, the reaserch team that created the machine decided to store it away so that it would not fall into the wrong hands. Sia:And now Morcubus has it. We have to find a way to stop them before Morcubus uses it for his own purposes. Randy's cell phone: *ringing* Randy:Huh? Oh, hold on a sec. *answers his phone* Hello? Hey Travis, whats up?....What? Are you sure?...Ok, hold on, we'll be right there. *hangs up* Buddy:Whats wrong? Randy:Travis just called, he said that Chaz needs help, now. Sia: Is it seriouse? Randy:Travis said it was...at least thats what Chaz told him. Sia:Ok, let's cheak it out. Justice, I'll be right back. Justice:Ok Sia, good luck. *the transmision has ended* Sia:Ok lets...Hey wait a minet...Where's Ginny? Ginny:*walks through the door wearing a police uniform* Hey guys, Officer Ginny is hear now. Sia:Ok....Let's head to the Board Walk in the city. (everyone rides the train to the beach and meets up with Travis) Travis:Hey guy, I'm glad you'r hear. Chaz says it's really important. Sia: Ok, where is he? (suddenly, someone wearing a stunt uniform while rideing a modercycle pulls up to them) Chaz:*takes off his helment* Hey guys, you made it! Randy:Ok Chaz, whats the problem? Chaz:Huh? Oh, nothing. I just needed you all to see my newist stunt. It's totaly awesome! Sia:What?! Chaz, we were discusing about a criminal excape and you called us hear to see a stunt? Don't you-*Sia's cell phone rings* Huh? Hold on..*answers her phone* Hello? Chaz:Ya know, you chumps really need to learn how to relax a little. Randy: Chaz Chaz Chaz, always gotta call people chumps. Were talking criminal escape....we dont wanna see some of your lame tricks. Sia:What?!....How injered?....Ok, we'll be right there. *hangs up* Ginny:Whats wrong? Sia:That was Walker. He said that Dragomir is at the S.P.A. headquarters right now. And he was just attacked by Morcubus. We need to head back right now! Chapter 5 - The Tale of the Dragomir (Sia, Randy, Buddy and Ginny are seen riding the train heading back to the S.P.A.) Sia:Urgh, Can't this train go any faster?! Buddy:Don't worry, pal. We'er almost there. Sia:It's not the train ride i'm worried about. It's.....Dragomir. Randy: Dragomir? what about him? Sia:I just don't get it. Why would Morcubus attack his own employee? Ginny:I don't get it either. But whatever it is, he will be arrested. Randy: Were gonna take that dude down! Buddy: Hey guys, we'er here! Sia:Finally. Let's go! (everyone gets out of the train and heads to the H.Q.) Sia:Walker, what- *sees Dragomir and his injeries* Oh my! Buddy:Oh man, that dosen't look good. Randy: Were screwed. Roxie:*treating one of Dragomir's cuts* Dragomir: Owch! *rubs on the cut Roxie was treating* Roxie:Hold still! Sia:*runs to Dragomir and Roxie* Roxie, how bad is it? Roxie:Well, he has alot of cuts and bruses. But there not to bad. Sia:Oh thank goodness, thats a releife. Dragomir:............ Sia:Walker, what happened? Walker:We'er not really sure. Dragomir just came in here injered. He said that Morcubus did this. Buddy:So why did he come here? Dragomir:Belive me, this is the last place I wanted to be at. But I knew that you guys would already know about the Reverseal Demantion Puls. Sia:Dragomir, what exacly happened to you? Dragomir:Why should I tell you? After all, you did betray us. Sia:I'm trying to help you, ok? And I need to know why Morcubus attacked you. And besides, if you didn't want to talk to me, then why did you come here? Dragomir:.............Fine, i'll talk. Me and the rest of the Chaos Pirets we'er giving the Reverseal Demantion Puls to Morcubus, and thats where things got freaky. Buddy:What do you mean "freaky"? Dragomir:He activated the devise and a blinding bright light appeared. Then out of no where, Raphael, Rose and Svetlana just....disapeared. Randy: Just disapeared? maybe they were working with that Morcu-idiot. Dragomir:Then Morcubus commanded the Morcubots to attack me. I don't know what he was planing, but I know now that it has something to do with getting rid of me and my team mates. Sia:Hmm...Walker, didn't Justice say that the Reverseal Demantion Puls was able to take someone to the Opposite World? Walker:Yes, he did. Buddy: That means that they must be at the Opposite world. Randy: Opposite World?..are you serious? Sia:Dragomir, do you at least know where Morcubus wanted to go after he attacked you? Dragomir:......yeah. Roxie: *treating another cut on Dragomir* Dragomir: But why sould I help you? Sia:Cause you'r friends might be in trouble. You said it yourself, Morcubus wants to get rid of you and the other Chaos Pirets for some reason. And if you don't help, you and you'r team mates could get into some serious trouble with Morcubus. Also, I don't want to see you or any of the Chaose Pirets get hurt, or anyone else for that matter. Dragomir:! ......Alright. *stands up* But we'er going to need a plane. (the camera gose to a plane landing near the Grand Canyon) Randy: Man this is a sweet plane...(hopefully it doesent crash down) Dragomir:Morcubus said something about coming here before I escape. Ginny: *wearing a expolorers outfit* Wow, I wonder if there might be some mysterious tunnals around here. Dragomir: *looks at Ginny and sees a black small ball behind her* Hey, look out! *pulls Ginny away from the black ball* Ginny:What was that-*sees the black ball* What the heck? (the black ball grows bigger and into a portal) Dragomir:Thats a portal to the Opposite World. If you got hit by it, you would have been heading to the Opposite world. Ginny:Oh...Thanks..I guess. Sia:*reaches her hand towards the portal* Dragomir: Don't touch it! It'll suck you in. Sia:*pulls her hand away* (a hand shows up inside the portal and reaches for Sia's foot) Randy: *sees the hand* Sia, Look out! Sia:Huh? *sees the hand and her foot gets cought by it* Ah, let go! (the hand pulls her in the portal) Randy:*grabs Sia's hand and tries to pull her out* (the hand then grabs Randy's foot and pulls them both in* Buddy: Sia! Randy! (the portal dissapeares) Chapter 6: The Opposite Veiw of a Friend (a portal that looks exacly like the one Sia and Randy fell into oppened up in a darker version of the Grand Canyon with the two falling out of it) Sia and Randy: Ow! Sia:*gets up* Randy, are you ok? Randy: Yeah im okay, where are we? Sia:We must be in the Opposite World, just like Dragomir said. Randy:Really thats pretty cool and crazy Sia:I agree with you, but theres still one problem... Randy:What is it? Sia:If the sims here are the opposite versions of themselfs, then who can we actually trust? (then a spit ball came out of nowhere and hit Sia in the back of the head) Sia:Ah! *takes the spit ball out* What the heck? Randy: A spit ball! ???:*hiding behind a bolder* Hehehehe. Randy: Huh? goes to the bolder* whose there? Sia:*walks to the bolder* Alright, wise guy. You think thats funny? Well I'll give ya something to- *sees the person* (the person looked exacly liked Travis, but had a red shirt with blue and black stripes on it and black jeans) Sia:Travis? Randy:Holy similar.... Travis?:Haha, got ya! *spits another spit ball at Randy's for head and runs off* Randy: aww! Son of a.. Sia:I wonder if he was the one who pulled us in here.... Oh well. Randy:He could be the one...because i dont see anyone else. Sia:Lets see now..... If we can't trust our friends here, that we'll just have to try to trust our enemys. Randy: Well keep your friends close and keep your enemys closer. Sia:Oh yeah, your right. If they think we're the opposite versions of ourselfs, then thay might attack us. Randy: Yeah...they will attack us. But where are they? Sia:Hmm........... (meanwhile back in the real world) Roxie and Dr. F: *working on some computers* Buddy: How long will it take to find them? Roxie:Relax Buddy, we'll find them soon. Ginny:Ok. But why is Dr. F here? Roxie:The portal must have came from the Reverseal Dimansion Puls. That machine is still unknown by many sims since it was kept away for a long time. I asked Dr. F to come with us cause he is used to dealing with machinery like this. Dr. F:Yes, the bee girl is correct. I am vary awar of the machiens unknown to sims and why they should not be tampered with. Alexa:Usally since I tell him which exparaments should not be tested and could possibly destroy our lab... again. Dr. F:Unfountually, there are some who are unawar of the consiquenses. *looks at Dragomir* Dragomir:Hey, don't look at me! It was Morcabus who wanted that thing in the first place. Dr. F:Yes. But who was it that gotten traped in the pararell universe? You team members, that who. Dragomir:What did you say?! Why I outta! Ginny:*holds back Dragomir* Ok ok, calm down. We're getting them back here. And Sia and Randy, too. Roxie:I just hope that they didn't get hurt yet. I mean, there greatest friends... could now be there most dangerouse enemies... (back in the Opposite World) Sia and Randy:*walking* *suddenly, Sia heares three planes comming* Sia: Huh? *turns around* There are some planes comming. Randy: PLANES? will they attack us? *the planes land in frount of Sia and Randy. Three people who look exacly like Selena, Finn and Martain come out of the planes* Sia: What the?! Selena? Finn and Martain? Selena?:Duh. I guess the opposite versions of the sims here are stupider then we thought. Finn and Martain:*laugh* Randy: You idiots...we arent the opposites, somehow me and sia got pulled into the opposite world. Martain?:Are you sure these guys are the ones Morcubus told us about? Finn?:Yeah, it has to be. Sia:Morcubus? Whats he planning? Selena?:Like we're going to tell you. Get them! Sia:Run! (Randy and Sia run off while Selena?, Finn? and Martain? are chasing them as they come across a split path* Sia:I'll take the right path, and you take the left. Randy: Alright! GO! Selena?:Martain, go follow the boy, we'll handle the girl. (Martain? follows Randy while Selena? and Finn? chaces Sia) Sia:*hides behind a bolder hoping she lost them* Ok.....I think I- (then something hits Sia's arm) Sia: Ah! *gets pushes against a wall and a few small rocks fall and hit Sia's head, causing her to get knocked out* Selena?:There. Now lets- (suddenly, someone comes in and fights Selena? and Finn?) Finn?:Oh, not you again! ???:And there will be more comming soon, so your basicly out numbered! Selena?:Fine, whatever! Finn, lets go. (Selena? and Finn? runs to the other direction to find Martain?) Sia:*slowly wakes up and rubbs her head* Ow... What fell on me? ???:Are you ok, Sia? You had me worried for a second there. Sia:That voice.... It can't be- *turns to the person* R.. Raphael?! Raphael?:Well, at least I know you didn't lose your memory... again. Hehe. Chapter 7: The Peace Guiders Raphael?:I'm really glad you'r ok, Sia. Sia:......OH, Ok, now I know whats going on here. I hit my head so hard that I'm haveing a halusination. Raphael?:*chuckles* Good one, Sia. Sia:I am halusinating, right?... *pinches herself* Ow!... Nope, I'm awake...um... Did you just?... Raphael?:Yep. I saw thouse guys trying to hurt you, so I came in and helped. Sia:But....why would you- *notices that Raphael? was whearing a white flight suit with blue stripes* Oh...I get it now. You'r the opposite version of the Raphael I know. SVRaphael:I guess so. Thouse two wouldn't have the guts to go aginst the Sia I know here. Randy:Sia! *Randy runs to Sia but stops when he sees SVRaphael with her* SVRaphael:What? I'm not trying to- Randy: *runs to him* ill be the one to stop you! Sia:Randy, its ok. This is Raphael's opposite version. He knows that we're not us from this world. Randy:.......oh Sia:Now, we need to- *feels pain in her rm* AH!... Ow. SVRaphael:Are you ok? Sia:Thouse guys... they hit my arm with something strong. SVRaphael:Here, let me look at it. *looks at Sia's rm* Yeah, it looks pretty bad. Randy: Ouch..is there anyway we could fix the wound? SVRaphael:We should go to mine and my team's base. Svetlana can take care of this. Sia:Ok then, lead the way. (Sia and Randy follow SVRaphael. The camera goes to a hidden building) SVRaphael:Let me go in first so that I can explain this to my friends. Sia:Ok. Randy:... SVRaphael:*walks in the building* Sia:*has a bothered look on her face* Hmmm...... Randy: Whats wrong? Sia:I just...don't know. I feel like....like I can't go in there. Randy: Howcome? Sia:You know the past I had with the Chaos Pirets. And you know about what happened durring the war. I just....wouldn't it be akward? Randy:Yeah i know how that feels. But me, buddy, and everyone else will be there. Incase you walk in and found something that bothered you. Sia..*smiles* Yeah, thanks Randy. No wonder your my best friend. Randy: *smiles* I know..im the best SVRaphael:*walks back to Sia and Randy* Ok, I talked to them. Lets go. (the three go to the building and stop at the door) SVRaphael:*standing on the side of the door* Ladys first, Sia. Sia:*nervesly sarcastic* Oh, great...*takes a deep breth and enters the building*He-Hello? *sees the opposite versions of Rose, Svetlana* SVRose:*smiles*Raphy was right. Sia's opposite version is shy. SVSvetlana:Aww, thats cute. SVDragomir:Don't worry. Theres nothing to be afraid of. Sia:To be honest, I '''really '''hope your right. *walks closer the them as Randy and SVRaphael walks in* Randy:well the opposite version of me acts kinda like gothboy...i think SVRose:*grabs a glass of water and walks to Randy*Here, you must be thirsty. *hands Randy the glass of water* Randy: BACK OFF!- i mean...Thanks SVSvetlana:Come over here, Sia. I need a good look at your arm. Sia:*swallows her breth* Ok... *walks to SVSvetlana* SVSvetlana:Hmm....*takes a good look at Sia's arm* SVRaphael:How is it? SVSvetlana:Its bad, but not sevirly bad. What hit her? SVRaphael:*whispers something in SVSvetlana's ear* SVSvetlana:What?! How in the world did they get a hold of thouse? SVRaphael:I don't know, but there really rare to find. Sia:So..Dose that mean I was lucky to just get hurt? SVSvetlana:You were lucky enough to not have you'r arm blown off. Sia:WHAT?! *moves her arm and feels some pain*Ah! What? SVSvetlana:Don't worry, all you need is to have you'r arm wraped. *gets out some bandeges and wraps them around Sia's arm* Sia:Thank you? SVSvetlana:My plesure, sweety. Randy: Ok, well sia's arm is all better Sia:So, I'm guessing you'r group isn't called the Chaos Pirets, right? SVDragomir:Chaos Pirets? Thats what we called ourselfes in you'r world? SVRose:We're the Peace Guiders. Our goal is to spreed peace in towns that don't have any. SVRaphael:You see, in this world, there isn't as much peace as there is in you'r world. Randy: I dont think there is that much peace in our world either. SVSvetlana:Right. There are some who feel the same way as us. But sadly, there are most who wish to destroy us for our goal. Sia:So, the sims that were mine and Randy's enemies are you'r allies? SVRaphael:Right. And we also found someone who agreed with our goal and became our leader. His name is- (then a brown haired girl that wears a while dress and shoes, blue jacket and small, black bunny ears walks slowly through the door injered) Randy:Esma?! SVEsma:Guys.....they got.....they...*collapses on the floor* SVRaphael:Esma! (everyone runs to SVEsma) SVDragomir:*picks up SVEsma in his arms* She hurt really badly. SVSvetlana:The atomic detinators, they must have use some on Esma! Chapter 8: Recon Mission Gone Wrong (a few hours later) SVDragomir:*while walking in circles* Oh man, this is bad. This is really really really really bad. What if she's gonna-- SVRose:Don't even say it, Dragomir! I'm sure Esma will be just fine...... I hope. Sia:She looked really beaten up. What was she doing the last time you guys saw her? SVRaphael:The last time we saw Esma, she was on her way to a racon mission at an enemy base location. We heard that they got there hands on a new wepon. Now I guess we know what the wepon was..... Randy: Racon?....dont you mean REcon? SVSvetlana:*walks out of another room* SVRose: Well? How is she? SVSvetlana:She got hurt really badly, but shes recovering now. She might wake up in a few minets. SVRaphael:Oh thank goodness. Sia:What were thouse things that you guys said hurt Esma, the "Atomic Detinators"? SVDragomir:They're one of the most dangerouse and rare weponds in this area. Most of them are sold at black markets, but there isn't mtch of them to be sold and they coast at least $1,000. SVSvetlana:Estimating on how badly Esma got hurt, I'd say they used about 6 to 8 of them. It's almost impossible to even get you'r hands on 1 of them. SVRaphael:They either found a way to produce there own, or they found someone who delivers a load of them. Either way, it's nearly impossible to tell how they got so many of them. Randy: Wow..she got hurt that bad?! what kind of weapons are these? SVRose:They're like small boams of electricity that go off if they hit something or someone. There usally deadly. In fact, Esma was lucky that she's going to live. Sia:Wow. Thats terrable. SVSvetlana:I know. Now the best thing we can do right now is wait. (meanwhile back at the Grand Canyon in the real world) Dr. F: *focused on something* Almost there......and..... Done! Roxie:You found a way to enter the opposite world? Dr. F:What? No. I finnished new solar powered bagel toaster! (the bagel toaster shorts out and ends up smoking) Dr.F:NO! Now my bagels will be un-cooked! Ginny:*wearing a fireman suit* Stay clear! *runs to the smoking bagel toaster and douses it with wter from a hose and makes it stom smoking* Ok, we're good now! Stay calm everyone! *akward silance* Ginny:....What? Dragomir:*kicking a rock around in a circle* *sigh* Ginny: Whats wrong, sad sack? Dragomir: Wha? Nothing, just nothing... Ginny:Oh, I see whats going on. You're worried about you'r friends, right? Dragomir:What? No. Thats not it. Ginny:I know that it's hard to amit it, but it's also ok. If my friends were missing, I would worry too. Dragomir:Hump. I didn't come here for a talk. I came here to find my team mates and to get back at Morcubus. Thats all. Ginny:Riiiiiight. *walks away* Dragomir:Hump.*kicks the rock again* (suddenly, another portal opens up and sucks the rock inside it) Dragomir: Woah. Guys, look! Another portal opened up! Roxie:*points a scanner to the portal. The scanner beeps* Yep, that a portal to the opposite world. And by the looks of it, it's a strait portal to the city. Dragomir:Alright then, thats all I need. *starts to walk to the portal* Roxie:*stands infrount of Dragomir* Where are you going? Dragomir:I'm going through that portal to get to the opposite world. Roxie:Are you crazy?! You can't go in there alone while still haveing injeries. Dragomir:Just stay out of may way, bee girl! Buddy:Wait, hold on a sec! Roxies right, you can't go in there alone. I'll come with you. Dragomir:I don't need any help. Buddy:I used to get that at a hotel I used to work at, but I helped them anyway. And Dragomir, I'm gonna help you too. My pals are in there too, you know. Dragomir:....*sigh* Fine. Roxie:Ok them guys, this could be the last portal that leads to the opposite world. So if you two don't go in now, you might never get this chance again. Buddy:Ok pal. Hang on pals, we're comming for you! (Dragomir walks into the portal. Buddy turns to Ginny, Roxie and Dr. F and saluts them, then gose through the portal) Ginny:Just be carefull, guys! *the portal closes. To be continued.................... Category:Story